


sizzle & spark

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Blankets, F/F, Fire, Winter, latenight, snow fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Lying in front of the fireside seems to satisfy both ladies.





	sizzle & spark

Carol fed the fire more wood. She went back to lay on the couch; pulling a sleeping Therese to nestle up against her. Carol had layered a large knitted wool blanket over themselves for warmth. She had one arm hugging Therese's small frame with her nose buried into the younger woman's braided head. Therese shifted her body slightly before her eyes slanted open to find both her and Carol still in the living room.

"Hey," she mumbled, peering up at the older woman with a sleepy smile.

"Hello, there." Carol kissed her on the forehead and began rubbing her bare arm along with one hand underneath the blanket. 

"I fell asleep," Therese sighed, pleasingly. She allowed Carol's hand to wander and cup her between the legs. Her eyes fell upon the crackling fire a few feet across from them in the living room. She enjoyed watching the flames sizzle and spark out tiny embers. Their fire, their heat, was all too cozy, romantic, and warm. "Watching the fire comforts me." 

Carol silently agreed. She stared ahead and pulled her hand back on Therese's forearm. She began rubbing the tiny white hairs in circles with the pads of her polished fingers. She was now kissing the back of Therese's ear. 

With the fire glowing before her, and the heat of Carol's body intact with hers; a wave of drowsiness crashed into Therese Belivet all over again, causing her eyes to flutter and close shut. 

The only things she could hear was Carol's breathing and the crackling of a full fire.

xxxx

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this one-shot to my best friend, Danie, who loves me and reminds me to always keep hope alive!!


End file.
